


The Theory Of Rock ‘n Roll

by johntaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Cute Mess, M/M, Rock Band AU, Smut mentioned but nothing explicit, Some cute sidepairs mentioned, i hope you're gonna like it, summer fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntaeten/pseuds/johntaeten
Summary: "nobody loves me""…are you sure?""yes, i am-""ARE YOU REALLY SURE"featuring  oddly cute moments of Yukwoo getting together in the hottest summer of all time.





	The Theory Of Rock ‘n Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofthedragonsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofthedragonsfire/gifts).



> Hello there!!! I hope you're gonna like the small story i prepared you. It's kind of a timelapse fic. I hope the way i wrote it is good and that you're gonna like my luwoo!! I was really happy to write this and even if it's short, it really was something different from what i usually write. I hope it suits your taste :(

This is a story about two guys that solved the theory of rock ‘n roll. Their love for music brought Jungwoo and Yukhei together and showed them that they also loved each other.

  


  
They’ve been friends for years before all of this happened. Jungwoo and Yukhei met in freshman year in LA, they both attended the same highschool and Yukhei kind of followed Jungwoo around like a personal bodyguard. He was like a puppy. Jungwoo was the smart, popular guy, while Yukhei was the quiet geek. He always walked behind, always avoided people. Jungwoo was his only friend up until senior year.  
  
However, Yukhei didn’t want to interact much with Jungwoo during highschool. He was always with him but never spoke. He only spoke when the two boys were together. Jungwoo loved hearing Yukhei talk about all sorts of new video games that appeared, the younger’s face brightening up everytime he spoke about games or science.  
  
< Yukhei remembers the day they got their first tattoos and piercings together, they went to the same college, spent almost all of their holidays together, everything. They were best friends.  
  
The hardest moment they’ve been through was when Yukhei’s parents had to return to China. Yukhei cried for days when he found out. His life was in Los Angeles, not back in China. He grew up here. He made friends here. He had everything. He had Jungwoo.  
  
He remembers how Jungwoo came to him at the airport and how he shouted that he won’t let Yukhei go. Jungwoo begged his parents to let Yukhei live with them, and somehow, it happened. Yukhei’s parents returned to China and Yukhei started living with Jungwoo’s family.  
  
That was the moment his crush on Jungwoo started. He remembers the night late conversations they had, about finding themselves. The day they came out to each other was the happiest day for them. Jungwoo understood him. He could be himself towards Jungwoo.  
  
~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~  
  
Yukhei remembers their first job, it was their current job also. Jungwoo begged him to audition with him for a rock band. Yukhei was a master of guitars. Jungwoo was honestly jealous of his skills, while Yukhei would never shut up about Jungwoo’s amazing voice. They always sang together, it was their thing.  
He recalls the way-too-close-to-the-lips cheek kiss that Jungwoo gave him when they both made it to the band.  
  
They became even closer than before, together in tours, concerts, meetings with fans. Yukhei was living his dream. Music had always been his guilty pleasure. Now he was able to do it.  
  
Geeky as he was, Yukhei always seemed to have the most fans, he didn’t know why,though. He was tall,lanky and he wore thick glasses. Yuta, the drummer, told Yukhei it was because girls and boys loved geeky hot boys. However, Yukhei never saw himself as hot. Sure, he was geeky and tall, but definitely not hot, he thought. He always missed Jungwoo’s sad look when he spoke badly about himself though.  
Jungwoo and Yukhei then learned what being third wheels felt like. The other band members were dating. Taeyong, the bassist, was dating Johnny, the keyboardist. Yuta was dating Jaehyun, the other vocalist of the band.  
Yukhei found it amazing,honestly. Both couples were so adorable together. Jaehyun and Johnny were tall, while Taeyong and Yuta were just over 170 cm tall. Jungwoo and Yukhei always made fun of the moments one of their older friends couldn’t reach something and they needed help. Even though Jungwoo was a little taller, Yukhei was still taller than him and would always tease him about that, just because the way Jungwoo pouted was adorable. The older would puff his cheeks and let a whine whenever Yukhei called him a shortie.  
  
Yukhei remembers their first date. Well, it wasn’t exactly a date, no that was a reach. They were in a tour and had their rented house just by the sea. They wanted to watch the sunset together one afternoon. They grabbed a blanket, some drinks and a speaker with them.  
  
Too many beers and cigarettes later and sappy,love music buzzing into their ears, Yukhei had his head on Jungwoo’s lap, babbling about things that made no damn sense. The meaning of life, unicorns, planets, you know; the usual stuff. The 4th beer was what turned Yukhei in a mess. He rose up from Jungwoo’s lap and looked at the older as his plump lips formed a pout.  
"Nobody loves me" He says with a serious face, as pouty as he could.  
“….Are you sure?” Jungwoo asks, chuckling at Yukhei’s blush. He was surprised the younger could hold so many beers.  
“Yes, I am-“  
“Are you really sure?” He spoke again,shifting closer to Yukhei. He crawled over to Yukhei, pressing their lips in a soft kiss.  
  
  
Jungwoo put his hands on Yukhei’s chest while Yukhei,shakingly, wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s small waist. Yukhei couldn’t believe what was happening. They were kissing.The love of his life was kissing him. He thought he was dreaming.  
Jungwoo was the first one to pull away, smiling at the older. “Well, I love you. I’ve been doing it for a while…. For quite a few years actually”

  


“B-but…y-y-our other boyfriends?”  
“Silly, I did date, but I did it mainly to get over the huge crush I had on you. I thought you’d never like me!” 

“Hyung I’ve been in love with you for years! Even since I moved to your house. But I knew someone like you would never like someone lik-“ 

“Don’t even dare to finish that sentence, Wong Yukhei” Jungwoo protested and kissed the taller again, Yukhei losing his balance and falling onto his back with Jungwoo on his chest, not that they cared. They kept kissing. They kissed until they ran out of air.  
Jungwoo remembers how Yukhei started crying at some point that night, he might’ve shed some tears too. He remembers how he fell asleep in Yukhei’s arms, the taller burying his nose in Jungwoo’s hair.  
He remembers how Yukhei woke up panicking the next day, claiming that everything was a dream then falling off the bed.

  


They remember their first official date. Johnny,Jaehyun and Yukhei took Taeyong,Yuta and Jungwoo out on a date, they made reservations for a cute restaurant. Seeing them trying to look less like rebel rockers and more like snazzy gentlemen was the piece of cake. Taeyong put on some pretty makeup on Jungwoo and Yuta, Jungwoo helped them pick out outfits, Yuta styled their hair. Everyone really looked amazing for the date.

Yukhei remembers how he almost dropped the bouquet of roses he got for Jungwoo when he saw how beautiful the older was. He also remembers how they chose to ditch the restaurant and all six of them grabbed some burgers and fries by the beach. 

  


Yukhei remembers their first fight as well. Jealousy got over him once when he saw Jungwoo with one of the staff members, Doyoung. They weren't doing anything,in fact. They were just friends, but Yukhei's insecurities got over him. They argued for a few days until Doyoung told Yukhei,in a daze,that he and Taeil, the vocal coach, got together and went on a date. Yukhei realized how dumb he was. 

  


Yukhei remembers his first time with Jungwoo. It happened just after they made up after their fight. Soft hands were all over his chest and face, his big hands rested on Jungwoo's slim waist as they kissed. He remembers the soft sounds that Jungwoo let out back then, the praises they gave each other. The touches, the moans,the movements. Everything. It was complete magic. He knew why people called it love making. 

  


He recalls the next day, how Jungwoo whined about his waist, how he put some oils and creams on his waist to help him. The way they cuddled and told each other 'i love you'.

Jungwoo recalls the cute dorky smile and the deep red blush that Yukhei had on when they said those magic words. He remembers how Yukhei, once again, started crying. He loved the younger so much and he was happy they both were overcoming their insecurities together. He remembers the day they got promise rigs and promised each other that they woyld be together forever. Each day they found themselves falling in love all over again.  


  
It's been two years since then. They're grown up adults now, going on in tours with their band. Their band, NCT, was one of the most successful rock bands now. They were living the time of their life.  
Yukhei could feel happiness. The happiness that he felt the first day he met Jungwoo. They were about to go out on a date and Yukhei had a special gift for Jungwoo. A diamond ring and a proposal. He was sure he could do it. Everyone encouraged him for months and today was the day. The day he made Jungwoo officially his. His beautiful husband. The love of his life.  



End file.
